Fusion Fall: My Story
by PolkaDotKeyblade
Summary: Ive always been a girl of science, having to see or prove something before believing it. That doesn't exclude this mindless game that my cousin is forcing me to play. But I sense something illogical about that game. Almost... scary. Possible DexterXoc


**"Why do I have to play this game with Hayley again Mum! It's not even her house! And I should be studying!"**

**"Darling, your cousin only comes to visit every 6 months, so when she does she is treated like a princess, like when you visit Aunt Tracie and Uncle Mark's. And besides, your teacher has told me that you managed to write the class schedule for the entire term! Including the experiments! You deserve a break from schoolwork and science sweetie. So go on, I'll bake you some cookies and bring them up."**

**"Urgh! Come on then Hayley, you know how to log on right?"**

**"Of course silly!... There! Logged on! Wait."**

**"What?"**

**"I. Need. To. Go!"**

**"*sigh* Okay, it's that door over there."**

**"YAY! We can still talk even when I'm on the loo!"**

**"Great..."**

**"You can make a character while you're waiting you know!"**

**"Why?"**

**"So I can teach you how to play silly! *Giggle*"**

**"Great. I teach my teachers how to teach at school... And yet, I'm being forced by force of will to play a mindless computer game that's using up my disk drive by an eight year old."**

**"I don't hear any clickingggggg!"**

**"I'm going, I'm going! Gosh, bossy much. Okay, create new character... Here we go."**

_**DEXLABS HEADQUARTERS.**_

_**TIME CAPSULE.**_

_**BEFORE THE INVASION.**_

A boy with auburn hair, blue goggles and a lab coat appeared on my computer screen. Beside the boy was a projection that looked female and was holding a clipboard. They were in front of what looked like a portal.

"_Hello? It is I, Dexter. Can you here me in there? Thank you for volunteering for this important time travel experiment. I'm going to need you to input your profile into the system before we begin. Stand by and I'll bring it up on your monitor."_

_**"Gosh. That's quite bad quality. I really could teach these people how to create pixilated images without exaggerating their budget without degrading the quality of the final projection."**_

**Name Input:(Caution; Do not input your real name) Viola-Calera-void.**

_**"How random. I can't believe they don't have my name! It's so easy to spell, it's short, why don't they have it? You know, I might just send the company a virus out of spite!"**_

Dexter appeared again, but this time he was typing in details onto a see-through screen.

"_Excellent. Bio-scan is complete. Let's make sure your communicator is functioning."_

_**"Yeah, of course you would say that. You say the exact same thing to thousands of kids nationwide! Some genius."**_

The projection spoke.

"_All communication systems are functional, Dexter. I will be able to reconnect with the volunteer upon arrival in the future."_

Unbeknownst to the pair, a girl with blonde pig-tails popped her head from beside the portal. She giggled and disappeared. Dexter continued oblivious to what happened.

"_Affirmative. All right, I'm powering up the main engine now. You may feel a little bump."_

_**"No I won't. It's a game! Ignoramus."**_

The surroundings began to shake, and the girl kept popping up from left to right, giggling again. Dexter was still oblivious, looking at the readings on his screen.

"_Wow, are you seeing these readings? A fine day for science indeed."_

_**"Really? Are you that stupid? Says the person talking to a computer screen."**_

The girl crept across the portal out of sight, as Dexter began the countdown.

"_Prepare for launch. Three, Two, One-"_

"_Ooooh, what does this button do?" _

Suddenly a siren was set off, and the surroundings shook violently. Dexter ran off yelling.

"_Dee-Dee, no…!"_

It was pitch black.

_**TIME JUMP ERROR.**_

_**"Girls! It's time for Hayley to go to bed! Honey, could you tuck her in?"**_

_**"Sure, Mum."**_

_**"Goodnight."**_

_**"Goodnight."**_

_**"Hey, can we play the game tomorrow. I really want to teach you how to play. It'll be so much fun!"**_

_**"Okay. But only if you fall asleep right now!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"SNORE!"**_

_**"Hehe... That's my girl."**_


End file.
